


Hands of the Mathematician (#56 Graduation)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [219]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of the Mathematician (#56 Graduation)

  
Ian had tried to keep it quiet so of course everybody knew. The final requirement for this graduation was a grand showing. The feds stood out among the art students but then so did Ian lurking in the corner like a sick vulture.

One wall had sketches of Jonah by the pond proving yet again that Ian was the only person who could keep Jonah quiet and calm. The opposite wall was full of dark charcoal labeled with GPS coordinates. Ian’s top ten list of mass graves he’d seen. A drippy watercolor landscape painted on a target and full of bullet holes was simply titled _I Hate Watercolors_. _Federal Agents Playing Poker_ in oils showed Ian had mastered light; the way it crept under the kitchen door or bounced off Nikki’s curls.

But what truly caught Don’s eye, and everyone else’s was a small sketch alone on a big wall. A pair of hands lightly held a piece of chalk. The detail took Don’s very breath, from the chalk dust caked around the cuticles to the ridges of fingerprints disappearing into shadow. It was a master work. Charlie stood beside Don.

“That’s amazing.” Don whispered.

“I told you he had talent.”


End file.
